Honesty
by chicken vulpes vulpes
Summary: Semuanya berjalan begitu saja tanpa ada yang menyadari kalau keduanya sudah sama-sama terjerat pesona satu sama lainnya. Ankh/Eiji.


Disclaimer : Yang pasti Kamen Rider bukan milik saya.  
Saya hanya penggemarnya saja dan pemilik asli ff ini.

Warning (s) : Shounen-ai, BL, Boy x Boy, Slash, AU, OOC parah, Typo (s), dan segala keanehan di dalamnya.

Seperti pedomanku, di fanfic apapun bisa terjadi... XD

~Honesty~

Eiji mendesah lelah saat matanya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda blonde tengah duduk di salah satu kursi Cous Coussier, sebuah cafe tempat dirinya tinggal dan bekerja. Padahal dia sudah sangat senang tidak bertemu pemuda itu di kampus mereka tadi.

Pemuda blonde yang sangat ia kenal bernama Ankh itu tengah menatapnya dengan expresi datar. Mencoba tak memperdulikan pemuda blonde itu, Eiji melangkah memasuki Cous Coussier dengan beberapa buku tebal dan berat bertumpuk di tangannya.

Tampang Ankh berubah menjadi kesal saat Eiji melewatinya begitu saja, tampaknya pemuda idiot itu mencoba bermain-main dengannya.

"Hey!" teriak Eiji protes saat Ankh menarik salah satu tangannya, memaksanya untuk berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Ankh.

"Mencoba mengabaikanku, eh?" tanya Ankh terdengar menggeram. Eiji menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin ribut Ankh..." dalih Eiji. Pemuda blonde itu hendak membuka mulutnya kembali saat Chiyoko, sang pemilik cafe keluar dari dapur cafe.

"Eiji-kun? Kau sudah kembali?" tanyanya, sebuah nampan berisi makanan pesanan pengunjung berada di tangannya.

"Yeah Chiyoko-san..." jawab Eiji sembari mengangguk, pemuda dengan rambut hitam berantakan itu melepaskan cengkraman Ankh dari tangannya.

"Aku ke atas dulu Chiyoko-san, nanti aku akan segera kembali lagi dan membantu..." Eiji langsung membalikkan tubuhnya setelah Chiyoko mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Eiji meninggalkan Ankh begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan tampang kekasihnya itu, atau tepatnya ia menjadi kekasih Ankh secara paksa karena keegoisan pemuda blonde tersebut.

Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, gelar sebagai kekasih Ankh melekat pada dirinya, saat itu ia tengah berjalan bersama Hina, salah satu part-time di Cous Coussier dan temannya di Universitars.  
Ia melintas tepat di belakang Ankh saat pemuda blonde itu berbalik dan berkata 'Kau kekasihku mulai sekarang'.  
Astaga! Demi Kami-sama! Dia tak pernah memiliki khayalan senista itu, tapi kenapa harus terjadi padanya, Hinapun sampai syok, apalagi dirinya yang merupakan korban.  
Setelah berkata seperti itu Ankh berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Eiji yang mematung. Dan mulai dari hari itu Eiji merasa hidupnya menjadi lebih berat, apalagi saat ia datang ke kampusnya, hampir semua mata memandangnya, bagaimana tidak?! Kalau kau adalah kekasih dari salah satu anggota penting bernama Greed, kelompok yang paling berpengaruh di kampusnya.

Ditambah lagi Ankh adalah salah satu laki-laki yang banyak diincar walau sifatnya itu sangat menyebalkan. Otaknya yang cemerlang menutupi sifatnya yang buruk. Sangat-sangat buruk itu.

Eiji turun ke lantai dasar Cous Coussier menggunakan pakaian santainya dan langsung membantu Ciyoko yang terlihat kerepotan dengan piring-piring kotor di tangannya.

"Biar aku saja Chiyoko-san..." ujar Eiji sembari mengambil nampan yang berisi piring-piring kotor dari tangan Chiyoko.

"Hina-chan belum pulang ya?" tanya Chiyoko

"Kurasa belum Chiyoko-san, mata kuliahnya yang terakhir jam 1 siang nanti..." jawab Eiji, setelah mendengar jawaban dari Eiji, Chiyoko berbalik menuju ke salah satu meja yang baru diisi pengunjung.

Ankh yang sedari tadi belum pergi dari Cous Coussier semakin bertambah kesal saat Eiji malah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tanpa meliriknya sama sekali. Walau mereka baru kenal beberapa hari yang lalu, itupun karena aksi penembakannya yang gila itu, tapi setidaknya Eiji tetap kekasihnya.

Ankh sendiri sampai sekarang masih bingung kenapa dia berkata seperti itu, mangklaim pemuda idiot itu menjadi kekasihnya. Hari itu ia hanya kesal karena Cazali menghinanya karena belum jua memiliki kekasih.

Tak tahan dengan Eiji yang terus mengabaikannya, membuat Ankh bangkit dari kursinya lalu melangkah mendekati Eiji yang tengah menyatat pesanan pengunjung.

"Ankh!" protes Eiji saat Ankh menarik pundaknya, hingga membuatnya harus berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Ankh

"Berhenti mengabaikanku!" geram Ankh

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu! Tapi kau lihat? Aku sedang bekerja saat ini!" elak Eiji membela dirinya.

"Heh!" Ankh mendengus "Kau fikir aku tidak menyadarinya?"

Eiji hendak membuka mulutnya kembali saat Chiyoko datang menghampiri mereka

"Eiji-kun?" panggil Chiyoko membuat Eiji mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita itu

"Ada apa?" tanya Chiyoko

"Tidak ada apa-apa Chiyoko-san..." jawab Eiji cepat.

Chiyoko mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ankh

"Aku perhatikan kau selalu kesini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, apa kau temannya Eiji-kun?" tanya Chiyoko pada Ankh

"Aku..." Ankh mau mengatakan kalau dia adalah kekasihnya Eiji, hanya saja Eiji lebih dulu menyela

"Dia seniorku di kampus Chiyoko-san..."

"Oh begitu..." Chiyoko mengangguk tanda mengerti perkataan Eiji, wanita itu lalu berbalik pergi menuju salah satu pengunjung yang sudah berdiri, hendak keluar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ankh terdengar mendesis, matanya menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya.

"Pada dasarnya itulah kenyataan sesungguhnya, aku dan kau hanyalah senior dan junior, bahkan kita baru kenal beberapa hari yang lalu..." jawab Eiji, pemuda itu mencoba mengabaikan tatapan Ankh yang terlihat berkilat murka.

"Sekarang aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku..." lanjut Eiji seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dan melanjutnya kegiatannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Sebuah tarikan pada pundaknya memaksa Eiji kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, namun baru saja ia hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata protesan, mulutnya lebih dulu di bungkam oleh Ankh dengan bibirnya. Ankh menciumnya! Di Cous Coussier dan lebih parahnya di depan banyak orang. Eiji mau melepaskan ciuman sepihak itu, namun tangan Ankh yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakang kepalanya itu menahan dan semakin di tekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

Eiji menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong pundak Ankh agar Ankh melepaskan ciuman kasar itu, tapi tampaknya itu tidak berguna.

Semua mata memandang mereka terkejut, tak ada yang berkomentar sama sekali, dan rasanya Eiji mau segera lari dari situ.

Setelah mengakhiri ciuman tersebut, Ankh mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Eiji yang terdiam karena syok.

"Jangan pernah bermain-main denganku... Disini akulah yang memimpin permainan, nanti malam jam 8 kutunggu di jembatan menuju Cous Coussier, datang atau kau akan menyesal..." bisiknya sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan keluar dari Cous Coussier, meninggalkan Eiji yang merasa ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga.

. . .

. . .

Eiji melangkahkan kakinya dengan lemas menuju jembatan yang dimaksud Ankh tadi siang, dia hanya berjalan kaki karena jembatan tersebut tidak terlalu jauh dari Cous Coussier, hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 menit berjalan kaki.

Sebenarnya dia enggan keluar apalagi setelah kejadian tadi siang, hanya saja mengingat ancaman Ankh yang terlihat tidak main-main itu membuatnya memaksakan diri untuk pergi. Dia enggan kejadian gila seperti tadi siang terulang kembali.

"Haa-aah..." Eiji menghela nafas lelah saat jembatan yang ditujunya sudah terlihat. Pemuda itu sedikit mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat Ankh sudah berada di sana bersama beberapa kawannya.

"Kau lama sekali..." ujar Ankh saat melihat Eiji yang melangkah menujunya dan berhenti di hadapannya.

"Sudah untung aku mau keluar..." balas Eiji terdengar seperti gumaman

"Hooo, pemuda ini kekasihmu itu Ankh?" tanya salah satu kawan Ankh yang memiliki surai perak dan menggunakan kemeja kuning kotak-kotak dengan sentuhan warna hitam, kancing kemeja tersebut dibiarkan terbuka menampakkan kaos putih di dalamnya. Pemuda itu memperhatikan Eiji dari atas sampai bawah membuat objek yang tengah diperhatikannya itu menjadi risih.

"Boleh juga..." gumamnya seraya meletakkan salah satu tangannya di atas pundak Ankh.

"Jangan macam-macam dengannya Cazali..." peringat Ankh sembari menampik tangan pemuda yang dipanggilnya Cazali itu dari pundaknya.

"Hahaha... Calm down Ankh..." Cazali tertawa melihat wajah Ankh yang menampakkan ketidaksukaan itu.

"Berhenti menggodanya Cazali..." ucap satu-satunya wanita yang ada di situ, rambutnya panjang dan tergerai indah hingga pinggangnya, wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa sebuah senyuman, namun tak bisa menutupi kecantikannya. Wanita itu lalu mendekat dan berhenti di hadapan Eiji.

"Kau pasti Hino Eiji, salah satu mahasiswa baru jurusan Geografi tahun ini dan kekasihnya Ankh..." ucap wanita itu, Eiji sedikit tidak senang mendengar wanita cantik itu menyebut dirinya sebagai kekasihnya Ankh, walau itulah kenyataannya.

"Yeah.." Eiji mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Perkenalkan aku Mezool mahasiswa ilmu kelautan semester 5, yang tadi itu adalah Cazali mahasiswa Astronomi semester 5 sama denganku, yang memakai baju hijau dan berdiri di samping Cazali itu adalah Uva, mahasiswa Meteorologi semester 6, dan dia..." Mezool menunjuk seorang pemuda yang mengenakan kaos abu-abu dan tengah berdiri di samping Uva sambil menikmati permen dalam mulutnya.

"...dia adalah Gamel, mahasiswa Geofisika semester 6 sama seperti Uva dan Ankh."

Eiji memperhatikan orang-orang yang dikenalkan Mezool tadi, mereka semua adalah seniornya di kampus, tapi mereka terlihat aneh di mata Eiji.

"Mezool..." pemuda yang Eiji ketahui bernama Gamel itu melangkah mendekati Mezool.

"Kau sedang apa? Aku minta permen lagi..."

"Kau terlalu banyak makan permen Gamel, kau bisa merusak gigimu..." walau berkata seperti itu, Mezool tetap mengeluarkan beberapa permen dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Gamel.

"Tenang saja..." Gamel menerima permen-permen itu "...aku selalu rajin merawat gigiku..."

"Berhentilah berceloteh!" Uva berseru tiba-tiba membuat Eiji sedikit terkejut.

"Segera lakukan rencana awal kita, kepalaku terasa mau pecah karena Maki sialan itu..." ujarnya terdengar menggeram. Walau tidak tahu pasti tapi Eiji dapat menduga bahwa Maki yang dimaksud Uva adalah Dr. Maki, salah satu dosen yang ada di kampusnya, ia sendiri kurang suka dengan dosen itu, dari awal melihatnya. Apalagi kabar angin lalu di dengar bahwa dosen itu sedikit gila.

"Haa-aah.." Mezool menghela nafas maklum dengan sifat Uva yang mudah emosian itu.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah tahu tempatnya jadi berangkatlah..." perintah Mezool.

Uva menyeringgai mendengar perkataan Mezool, sedangkan Cazali hanya menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah..." gumam Cazali sembari menggendikan bahunya. Pemuda itu mengikuti Uva yang pergi menuju salah satu mobil yang terparkir di jembatan itu. Uva membuka pintu kemudi sedangkan Cazali memilih untuk duduk di samping kursi kemudi.

"Kami duluan..." ucapnya sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu mobil berwarna hijau itu. Uva langsung menekan pedal gasnya membuat mobil itu melaju dengan kencang membelah udara malam, lalu disusul dengan Gamel dan Mezool yang menggunakan mobil berwarna abu-abu, meninggalkan Ankh dan Eiji yang sama-sama diam.

Ankh lalu melangkah mendekati satu-satunya mobil yang tersisa dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Cepat naik!" perintah Ankh pada Eiji yang hanya memandangnya.

Walau kesal karena harus diperintah oleh orang yang menyebalkan seperti Ankh, Eiji tetap patuh dan masuk ke dalam mobil merah itu, pemuda itu duduk di sebelah Ankh.

Anggota Greed itu menginjak pedal gasnya membuat mobil itu melaju membelah udara.

.

. . . .

.

Dari dia kecil, kakeknya selalu berkata pada Eiji agar menjadi pemuda baik-baik kelak dewasa nanti. Jangan pernah merokok karena rokok hanya akan merusak tubuhnya, jangan pernah minum alkhohol dan mengenakan narkoba karena kedua barang itu tak ada gunanya hanya akan merugikan dirinya, dan jangan pernah bermain wanita karena itu berdosa sama seperti apabila dia melukai ibunya, dan dirinya selalu mematuhi perkataan kakeknya tersebut.

Tapi saat ini Eiji benar-benar merasa berdosa karena dirinya harus berada di tempat pusat semua itu, atau lebih dikenal dengan Diskotik.

Eiji menatap risih orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya, di lantai dasar Diskotik tersebut terlihat puluhan laki-laki maupun wanita tengah bergoyang menikmati hentakan musik yang diputar.

Bau alkhohol menusuk indra penciumannya bercampur dengan asap rokok. Seandainya dia tahu bahwa akan diajak ke tempat seperti ini, dia pasti tak akan mau datang, tak perduli dengan ancaman Ankh sekalipun.

"Haa-aah.." Eiji menghela nafas, lebih baik dia menyicil tugas kuliahnya saja dari pada harus duduk disini dengan cahaya yang remang dan puluhan manusia yang terlihat tak beradap.

Cazali yang tengah asik mengobrol dengan Uva melirik Eiji yang terlihat sangat tak nyaman, pemuda itu tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya melangkah mendekati Eiji.

"Hey! Ada apa? Bersenang-senanglah..." ucap Cazali sembari merangkul pundak Eiji.

"Aku tidak suka tempat ini..." kata Eiji mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi mengganggunya.  
Cazali tertawa mendengar perkataan Eiji, membuat Eiji menatapnya heran.

"Hahaha... Baru kali ini ada pemuda kuliahan yang berkata bahwa tidak menyukai surga dunia ini..." ujar Cazali di tengah-tengah tawanya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya Cazali.." suara khas yang terdengar mengancam itu tak membuat Cazali takut, yang ada dia semakin tertawa, tampaknya Ankh sudah kembali dari kerumunan orang yang masih asik menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mereka.

"Oh Ankh! Kau sudah keluar? Cepat sekali!"

Tak memperdulikan ucapan Cazali, Ankh menarik lengan Eiji dan membawa pemuda itu keluar dari tempat yang sangat berisik tersebut.

"Kau lagi-lagi menggodanya Cazali..." ujar Mezool seraya melangkah mendekati pemuda itu dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Seperti yang kau tahu Mezool, sangay menyenangkan menggodaya itu..." Cazali meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Mezool? Ada apa? Kenapa Ankh dan pemuda itu keluar?" tanya Gamel yang tengah melangkah mendekati wanita cantik itu.

"Ya sudah... Aku mau menari dan mengeluarkan semua kepenatanku..." ujar Cazali santai lalu menyusul Uva yang sudah lebih dahulu menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

.

. . . .

.

"Terima kasih..." ujar Eiji pelan pada sosok yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Membuat sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Eiji.

"Huh?" Ankh menatap Eiji tak mengerti

Eiji yang juga menghentikan langkahnya tak memandang Ankh melainkan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain.

"Terima kasih membawaku keluar dari tempat itu..." ucap Eiji lebih jelas.

"Aku hanya tak ingin ada orang berwajah sekarat di hadapanku..."

"Kau menyebalkan, aku tarik ucapan terima kasihku tadi..." kata Eiji kesal

"Terserah..." Ankh kembali melanjutkan langkahnya

"Hei Ankh! Kau mau kemana? Kita sudah terlalu jauh dari tempat itu!" seru Eiji.

Ankh seakan tak mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu. Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya membuat Eiji terpaksa harus mengejarnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Eiji saat telah berada di sampingnya.

"Tak tahu..." jawab Ankh santai

"Eh? Lalu bagimana dengan mobilmu?"

"Mereka akan mengurusnya..."

Eiji terdiam namun kakinya terus melangkah beriringan dengan Ankh.

"Hey Ankh..." panggil Eiji

"Hm?" sahut Ankh tampak tak perduli

"Dari pada tak jelas begini, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih menyenangkan dari tempat tadi?" tawar Eiji

Ankh terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya bertanya...

"Kemana?"

Eiji tampak menyeringgai sejenak sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan Ankh, pemuda itu terlihat sangat bersemangat sampai-sampai berlari begitu, tak memperdulikan kalau Ankh cukup kepayahan mengikutinya.

.

. . . .

.

Ankh cukup menyesali dirinya yang mau saja ditarik Eiji, terlihat dari wajahnya yang masam melihat kekasihnya itu tengah asik bernyanyi.

"Haa-aah..." Ankh menghela nafas, seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah yang namanya pergi ke tempat karaoke seperti ini. Apa Eiji tak tahu kalau dirinya tak suka dengan tempat seperti ini.

Tapi kalau didengar-dengar suara pemuda itu bagus juga serta enak didengar, walau sampai matipun Ankh enggan mengakuinya.

"...Me no mae de keshisarare souna hikari ga.  
Aru no nara kono te de mamoritai.  
I can go now here nigedaseru basho wa nainda.  
Mukiatte tatakau beki Regret Nothing...!" ...(1)

Setelah mengakhiri lagunya, Eiji menghempaskan punggungnya di sofa tepat di samping Ankh.

"Senangnya... Sudah lama rasanya aku tak seperti ini..." ujar Eiji lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hal seperti ini apanya yang menyenangkan..." komentar Ankh sesaat sebelum ia meneguk minuman sodanya yang tadi sempat dibelinya saat mereka mampir ke konbini sebelum menuju ke tempat ini.

Eiji mendelik pada Ankh...

"Kau saja yang tak tahu rasanya..."

"Memang..." sahut Ankh santai "...aku bukan gadis SMA yang hobi bernyanyi." lanjut Ankh dengan seringgai mengejek di wajahnya.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu itu!" protes Eiji seraya melempar microfon di tangannya, tak perduli apabila benda tersebut akan membentur lantai.

Dengan mudah Ankh menangkap benda yang dilempar kekasihnya itu, hei! Apakah pemuda itu tak berfikir kalau microfon itu akan mengenai kepalanya.

"Dasar menyebalkan, bilang saja kau tak bisa bernyanyi..." ujar Eiji dengan nada mengejek.

"Heh!" Ankh mendengus "Kau salah besar berkata seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu coba buktikan..." tantang Eiji.

"Kau akan menyesalinya..." Ankh pun bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk memilih lagu yang hendak ia nyanyikan, sedangkan Eiji melihatnya dari belakang sembari meneguk minuman sodanya.

Suara musik mengalun secara perlahan, Ankh memejamkan matanya, pemuda itu mencoba meresapi alunan musik yang terdengar lembut itu, membawa microfon di tangannya ke depan mulutnya, pada akhirnya pemuda itu membuka mulutnya...

"Fuyu no machi wa chanpaniro iki ga shiroku kawaru.  
Shiwasu no hodou wa ashibaya ni iku hitotachi.  
Furi mukita boku ni sotto kimi wa warai kakeru.  
Minareta hazu no hanikanda egao..."

Eiji tak menyadari bahwa selama ini Ankh memiliki suara yang indah, dapat ia lihat Ankh menyanyikan lagu itu penuh akan perasaannya, membuatnya tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya dan menikmati lagu yang dibawakan pemuda menyebalkan itu.

"...kimi e no kurisumasu song sei naru yozora ni.  
Eien no ai wo tomosou kienai kagayaki.  
Kajikanda te wo kizutsuita mune wo.  
Zutto atatamete ageru yo donna ni tsumetai yoru demo.  
I sing for you..."

Entah mengapa Ankh menikmati lagu yang dipilihnya ini, baru sekali ini ia bernyanyi penuh perasaan seperti saat ini, apa mungkin karena pemuda di belakangnya itu?

"...Kimi e no kurisumasu song mai odoru yuki ga.  
Yasashiku futari wo dekimu yo kiseki no melody.  
Sekai de hitori kakegae no nai hito.  
Boku wa kitto mitsuketanda.  
Mirai no shupuuru egakou..."

Mereka berdua sama-sama memejamkan mata, menikmati alunan musik yang masuk ke dalam jiwa mereka, tanpa mereka sadari sebuah perasaan baru muncul di hati mereka masing-masing.

"...Kimi e no kurisumasu song sei naru yozora ni.  
Eijen no ai wo tomosou kienai kagayaki.  
Kajikanda te wo kizutsuita mune wo.  
Zutto atatamete ageru yo donna ni tsumetai you demo.  
I sing for you." ... (2)

Ankh mengakhiri lagunya namun tak membalikkan tubuhnya tesebut, pemuda itu masih memejamkan matanya, tampak masih menikmati lagu tadi, dia membalikkan tubuhnya saat Eiji berdehem.

"Ehm..." dapat ia lihat pemuda itu mengusap tengkuknya terlihat salah tingkah "...well, harus ku akui suaramu lumayan..." puji Eiji tanpa memandang Ankh

"Huh!" Ankh mendengus mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja..." ujarnya percaya diri sembari melangkah menuju sofa tempat Eiji duduk.

Mereka berdua terdiam, Ankh mendudukkan dirinya agak jauh dari Eiji, karena sofa itu cukup panjang untuk mereka berdua. Pemuda itu meraih minuman sodanya yang tergeletak di meja, lalu meneguknya hingga habis.

Eiji merogoh sakunya dan menarik ponselnya keluar, pemuda itu menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam lewat.

"Haa-aah.." Eiji mendesah lelah, lalu memasukkan ponselnya kembali.

"Ankh..." panggil Eiji.

"Hm?" sahut Ankh seraya menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku harus kembali sekarang..."

Ankh menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan Eiji.

"...Aku harus membantu Chiyoko-san besok pagi." tambah Eiji

"Kau tak ada kuliah besok?" tanya Ankh

"Tidak, jadi besok aku full bekerja di Cous Coussier..."

Ankh berdiri, namun matanya tetap memandang ke arah Eiji, membuat pemuda yang di pandangnya itu menjadi heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Eiji, pemuda blonde itu tak menjawab namun melangkah mendekati pemuda berambut hitam berantakan tersebut.

"Ankh?" panggil Eiji yang keheranan pada sosok yang berada di depannya kini, pemuda itu mendongakkan wajahnya, mengingat ia tengah duduk sedangkan Ankh berdiri.

Pemuda blonde itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan tangannya di samping kanan-kiri pundak Eiji.

"Hei! He-hei! Ankh apa yang ma-..." Eiji tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya saat Ankh telah lebih dulu menempelkan bibir mereka. Eiji tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, ia ingin mendorong dan menghajar Ankh, tapi kenapa ia malah memejamkan matanya?

Ankh terkejut saat Eiji memejamkan matanya, ia kira pemuda itu akan mendorongnya lalu menghajarnya karena lagi-lagi menciumnya, entah mengapa Ankh merasakan perutnya bergejolak saat ini, berbeda saat ia mencium pemuda itu tadi siang.

Ini adalah ciuman mereka yang kedua, namun yang pertama mereka saling menikmati, ciuman saat ini berbeda dengan ciuman yang pertama tadi siang, ciuman ini begitu lembut tanpa menuntut, entah karena terbawa suasana atau memang itulah yang diinginkan hati mereka berdua?

.

. . . .

.

Pagi telah datang mengusir malam, mentari kembali menyinari bumi dan mengusir pekatnya kegelapan.

Eiji bangun dari tidurnya seperti biasa, setelah meregangkan tubuhnya, pemuda itu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci wajahnya dan menggosok gigi. Merasa sudah cukup segar, pemuda itu memulai kegiatannya yakni, menyiapkan keperluan Cous Coussier hari ini.

Tengah asik menyapu lantai Cous Coussier terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Eiji mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang sepagi ini namun, matanya melebar setelah mengetahuinya...

"Ankh?!" seru Eiji yang terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa yang datang adalah pemuda blonde itu

"Kenapa kau ada disini?!" tanya Eiji

Pemuda blonde itu tak memperdulikan pertanyaan dari kekasihnya tersebut, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam Cous Coussier lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada disana.

"Hei! Jawab aku Ankh?! Kenapa kau ada disini?!" desak Eiji

"Kau berisik Eiji!" kesal Ankh

"Kalau begitu jawab aku!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu..."

"Terserahlah..." mencoba tak memperdulikan sosok itu, Eiji melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

Tak lama dari itu, pintu Cous Coussier kembali terbuka membuat Ankh juga Eiji menoleh kesana.

Dua orang wanita melangkah memasuki Cous Coussier dengan salah satu diantaranya membawa kantong belanjaan di depan dadanya

"Hina-chan, pasti berat, maaf ya..." ucap Chiyoko sembari membantu wanita bernama Hina itu meletakkan kantong belanjaan tersebut di atas meja counter.

"Tak apa-apa Chiyoko-san..." Hina lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eiji yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Ohayou Eiji-kun..." sapa Hina

"Yeah, Ohayou..." balas Eiji

"Eiji-kun! Hari ini tema kita adalah Sailor Moon!" seru Chiyoko terdengar bersemangat

"Eeeh?!"

"Kau akan menjadi Topeng Tuxedo, Hina-chan akan menjadi Sailor Moonnya dan aku akan menjadi Sailor Mercury!" jelas Chiyoko dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Umm..." Eiji tampak berfikir sejenak "...kurasa itu keren!" seru Eiji bersemangat

"Pasti!" tambah Hina, mereka bertiga tertawa tanpa menyadari seseorang yang tengah berwajah bosan menatap ke arah mereka semua.

"Bodoh!" ucap Ankh, membuat mereka bertiga menoleh padanya, Hina dan Chiyoko terkejut melihatnya.

"Ankh?! Apa yang dia lakukan disini Eiji-kun?!" tanya Hina

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tanya saja pada orangnya..."

"Hina-chan kenal dia?" tanya Chiyoko

"Dia seniorku di kampus..." jawab Hina terdengar ketus

"Tapi kemarin aku melihatnya-..."

"Chiyoko-san..." sela Eiji terdengar gelisah, dan Chiyoko tampak tersentak saat menyadari apa yang mau dikatakannya.

"Melihatnya apa Chiyoko-san?" tanya Hina

"Melihatnya sering datang kemari..."

"Ooh, kurasa itu karena Eiji-kun..."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera membuka cafe..." pinta Eiji yang merasa risih dengan pembicaraan ini

"Baiklah..." setuju kedua wanita itu bersamaan, Hina lalu mendelik pada Ankh

"Walau kau seniorku, tapi jangan lakukan hal aneh disini! Dan jangan berkomentar apapun!" peringat Hina sebelum akhirnya membawa belanjaan tadi ke dapur bersama Chiyoko

"Ck!" Ankh berdecak kesal, apa-apaan wanita itu, seenaknya sekali.

"Oy!" panggil Ankh pada Eiji yang baru saja melangkah hendak pergi, membuat pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya namun tak lantas membuatnya menengok ke arah Ankh.

"Kenapa tak kau katakan yang sebenarnya?" tanya Ankh, dari suaranya Eiji tahu bahwa pemuda blonde itu tengah serius.

"Katakan apa?" tanya Eiji tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan berpura-pura tak mengerti Eiji!" geram Ankh

Eiji terdiam sejenak, lalu berbalik hingga kini berhadapan dengan Ankh

"Kata 'kekasih' diantara kita hanya labelkan? Jadi...kurasa tak perlu ada yang tahu selain anak-anak kampus..." ucap Eiji "...bahkan walau setelah kejadian tadi malam" lanjutnya dengan suara bisikan yang nyaris tak terdengar.  
Pemuda itu langsung berbalik dan pergi tanpa menunggu reaksi dari lawan bicaranya.

Ankh hanya memandang kepergian Eiji tanpa berkata apapun, walau ada rasa marah di hatinya tapi ada satu rasa lagi yang mendominasi yakni, kekecewaan.

.

. . . .

.

Eiji menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya, wajahnya ia dongakkan untuk menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kenapa rasanya semua ini salah?" ucapnya terdengar lirih "Kenapa harus ada rasa tak enak saat mengatakannya?" lanjutnya masih terdengar begitu lirih.

"Aku... Sebenarnya kenapa aku ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

.

. . . .

.

Eiji turun dari kamarnya setelah usai membersihkan tubuhnya dan berganti pakaian dengan kostum Topeng Tuxedo yang disediakan Chiyoko, di bawah sana Hina dan Chiyoko telah siap dengan kostum mereka masing-masing.

"Eiji-kun..." panggil Hina saat melihat Eiji "...kau terlihat keren!" puji Hina seraya tersenyum manis pada pemuda itu

"Arigatou Hina-chan, kau juga terlihat sangat manis..." pujian dari Eiji tanpa sadar membuat wajah Hina memerah karena malu.

"A-arigatou..."

Eiji hanya membalas ucapan Hina dengan senyumnya, matanya menelusuri setiap inchi ruangan tempatnya berada kini, ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat tak melihat sosok Ankh. Pemuda itu melangkah mendekati Chiyoko yang baru saja membuka pintu Cous Coussier.

"Chiyoko-san..." panggilan dari Eiji membuat wanita itu menolehkan wajahnya.

"Ya? Ada apa Eiji-kun?" tanya Chiyoko

"Dimana Ankh?"

"Maksudmu senior kau dan Hina-chan itu?"

Eiji hanya membalas pertanyaan dari Chiyoko dengan anggukan.

"Dia pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun..." ujar Chiyoko

"Begitu..." gumam Eiji lebih untuk dirinya sendiri

"Eiji-kun..." panggilan Chiyoko menyadarkan Eiji dari lamunannya.

"Ya? Ada apa Chiyoko-san?"

"Sebenarnya dia siapamu? Dia bukan hanya sekedar seniormu bukan?"

Eiji tak menjawab pertanyaan Chiyoko, dia sendiri bingung sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau menjawab, yang penting jangan sampai menyesal!" setelah berkata seperti itu Chiyoko berlalu dari hadapan Eiji, meninggalkan pemuda itu yang memandang sendu ke arah pintu keluar.

.

. . . .

.

Ankh berdiri di lantai dua dan menatap ke bawah, tepatnya ke lantai dasar dimana Mezool dan Gamel tengah bercanda ria. Pemuda blonde itu terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu hingga tak menyadari bahwa Cazali tengah melangkah mendekatinya.

"Yo! Ankh!" sapa Cazali sembari merangkul pundak Ankh

"Apa maumu Cazali?" tanya Ankh seraya menepis tangan Cazali dari pundaknya.

Cazali terkekeh pelan di samping Ankh, ia meletakkan sikunya di atas pagar kayu pembatas dan menggunakan tangannya tersebut untuk menopang dagu.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" tanya Cazali, ia menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat Ankh

"Bukan urusanmu..."

"Kau memikirkan pemuda itu..." bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan yang terlontar dari bibir Cazali yang menyunggingkan seringgaian.

Ankh hanya diam, terlalu malas menanggapi pemuda berambut perak di sampingnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau lepaskan saja?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Ankh menatap tajam Cazali tang tampak tak terpengaruh sama sekali.

Cazali menyeringgai...

"Kau sudah merasakan ciumannyakan? So? Apalagi yang kau inginkan? Tubuhnya eh?"

Cazali tak sempat mengedipkan matanya saat sebuah pukulan telak mengenai wajahnya, membuatnya terjerembab ke lantai, ia menyentuh wajahnya seraya menatap Ankh yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Ankh berbalik lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Cazali.

.

. . . .

.

Ankh melangkahkan kakinya cepat untuk keluar dari rumahnya, atau lebih tepatnya fasilitas yang diberikan kampusnya berupa sebuah rumah yang mewah yang digunakan bersama-sama dengan anggota Greed lainnya. ...(3)

Ucapan dari Cazali tadi entah mengapa membuatnya sangat marah, dia bukanlah Cazali yang hanya mementingkan nafsunya semata, walau ia terlihat tak perduli tapi itu bukan berarti ia akan bermain-main.

Langkah Ankh melambat lalu secara perlahan berhenti saat salah satu perkataan Cazali merasuk ke dalam otaknya...

'Melepaskannyakah?' batin Ankh, entah mengapa ada rasa tak rela di hatinya, walau awalnya ia hanya asal meminta Eiji jadi kekasihnya tapi bukan berarti, dia tak menikmati hubungan mereka selama ini.

Pemuda blonde itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, mungkin, mungkin dia harus meyakinkan perasaannya dahulu untuk beberapa hari ini.

.

. . . .

.

Eiji dan hina tengah berjalan beriringan menuju Cafetaria kampus mereka, obrolan ringan menemani langkah mereka memasuki Cafetaria, mereka berdua mengambil meja di dekat jendela yang kebetulan masih kosong

"Aku mau memesan makanan, kau mau apa Eiji-kun?" tanya Hina

"Tidak, kau saja Hina-chan..." jawab Eiji seraya tersenyum

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya..."

"Ya sudah..." Hina lalu berlalu dari hadapan Eiji, meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri yang kini terlihat termenung. Ini sudah seminggu sejak Ankh datang ke Cous Coussier dan ia sama sekali tidak melihat Ankh sejak itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit kehilangan.

"Apa yang kupikirkan sih..." gumam Eiji seraya mengusap wajahnya gusar.

"Eiji-kun?" panggilan dari seseorang membuat Eiji mendongakkan wajahnya, ternyata Hina sudah kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan serta minuman yang ia pesan. Gadis manis itu meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya ke atas meja yang memisahkan dirinya dan Eiji.

"Kau melamunkan apa?" tanya Hina seraya duduk bersebrangan dengan Eiji.

"Tidak ada Hina-chan..." jawab Eiji

"Begitu..." gumam Hina.

Mereka berdua terdiam, Hina sibuk menikmati makanannya sedangkan pemuda di hadapannya kembali terlarut dalam lamunannya.

Hina berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya saat ia teringat sesuatu.

"Eiji-kun..." panggil Hina

"Ya? Ada apa Hina-chan?" tanya Eiji

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita ke tempat karaoke?" tawarnya "...kau tahu Oniichan baru kembali dari tugasnya, jadi anggap saja sebagai perayaan suksesnya tugas..." lanjut Hina.

Eiji tak menjawab, pikirannya melayang ke malam saat ia dan Ankh pergi bersama ke tempat karaoke

"Bagaimana? Kau mau?" tanya Hina karena Eiji tak jua menjawab

"Hmm, baiklah..." jawab Eiji terdengar agak ragu

"Terima kasih..." ucap Hina sambil tersenyum.

Eiji mengangguk pelan menanggapi ucapan Hina.

.

. . . .

.

"Untuk kesuksesan Oniichan, cheerss!" seru Hina seraya mengangkat kaleng minuman sodanya.

"Cheerss!" seru Eiji dan Shingo yang juga mengangkat kaleng minuman mereka.

"Selamat atas kesuksesanmu keiji-san..." ucap Eiji pada Shingo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aa.." Shingo mengangguk sekali "...terima kasih..." ujarnya seraya mengusap tengkuknya malu.

"Oke! Ini waktunya bernyanyi!" seru Hina, malam ini ia terlihat sangat bersemangat, mungkin karena keberadaan kakaknya.

"Eiji-kun? Kau mau bernyanyi?" tawar Hina

"Kau saja Hina-chan..."

"Kalau Oniichan?" tanya Hina

"Tidak, kau saja..." jawab Shingo seraya tersenyum pada adiknya itu.

"Baiklah..." Hina lalu berlari kecil untuk memilih lagu yang ingin dinyanyikannya.

"Dia seperti anak kecil..." ujar Shingo "...pasti sering merepotkanmu..." lanjutnya pada Eiji

"Tidak kok, dia teman yang oke..." kata Eiji tulus  
"Walau kadang-kadang cukup menyeramkan..." canda Eiji mengundang tawa kecil dari Shingo.

"Hahaha, tapi ya dia adik yang cukup manis..." sahut Shingo di tengah tawanya.

Alunan musik mulai mengalir masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran mereka berdua, tampaknya Hina telah menemukan lagu yang ia inginkan.

"Eiji..." panggil Shingo membuat Eiji yang tengah memperhatikan Hina menoleh padanya.

"Ya?" sahut Eiji

"Aku menyukaimu..."

Eiji memandang tak percaya pada Shingo, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

"Kau pasti bercanda keiji-san..."

"Aku serius! Aku menyukaimu, sudah sejak dulu..." ucap Shingo, wajahnya serius menatap Eiji.

Pemuda yang mengambil jurusan Geografi itu terdiam, membiarkan alunan musik dan suara Hina mengisi keheningan diantara mereka berdua, Eiji masih menatap Shingo dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Aku tahu kau sudah memiliki Ankh, tapi itu bukan keinginanmukan?" tanya Shingo pada pemuda di samping tersebut, Eiji tak menjawab apa-apa.

"Hina menceritakan semuanya padaku, itu bukan keinginanmukan? Karena itu aku akhirnya mengatakannya Eiji..." Shingo sama sekali tak melepaskan tatapannya dari Eiji "...aku menyukaimu."

Mereka berdua terdiam, Eiji tak tahu harus berkata apa, hingga lagu yang dibawakan Hina habispun tak ada satu katapun yang ia ucapkan pada sosok yang beberapa tahun lebih tua di sampingnya itu.

Saat rangkaian kata telah tersusun, dan ia hendak mengutarakannya, Hina datang menghampiri mereka berdua membuatnya tak jadi untuk bicara.

"Oniichan! Ini saatnya kau bernyanyi!" seru Hina seraya menyerahkan microfon di tangannya pada Shingo.

"Oke!" Shingo menerima microfon dari Hina, ia menatap Eiji sejenak lalu berdiri dan melangkah untuk memilih lagu.

"Eiji-kun? Tadi kau membicarakan apa dengan Oniichan?" tanya Hina seraya mengambil minumannya di atas meja lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di samping Eiji.

"Eiji-kun?" panggil Hina karena tak jua mendapatkan jawaban dari Eiji.

"Ah! Ya?" tanya Eiji yang tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Tadi kau bicara apa dengan Oniichan?" ulang Hina

"Ah... Tidak ada..." jawab Eiji pelan.

Alunan nada-nada dari lagu yang di pilih Shingo membuat Eiji tersentak, nada ini..? Mata pemuda itu menyendu, bukankah ini lagu yang dinyanyikan waktu itu.

"Fuyu no machi wa chanpaniro iki ga shiroku kawaru.  
Shiwasu no hodoy wo ashibaya ni iku hitotachi.  
Furi mukita boku ni sotto kimiwa warai kakeru.  
Minareta hazu no hani kanda egao..."

Tatapan pemuda itu jatuh pada punggung Shingo yang membelakanginya, lagu yang sama namun dinyanyikan oleh orang yang berbeda, entah mengapa Eiji jadi merindukan pemuda blonde itu, merindukan tatapnnya, merindukan ucapannya yang kasar, bahkan ia merindukan sifatnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"...Kimi e no kurisumasu song sei naru yozora ni.  
Eien no ai wo tomosou kienai kagayaki.  
Kajikanda te wo kizutsuita mone wo.  
Zutto atatamete ageru yo donna ni tsumetai yoru demo.  
I sing for you..."

Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah dirinya menyukai pemuda blonde itu? Apakah dirinya telah jatuh dalam pesona Ankh? Tapi? Bukannya dia sendiri yang mengatakan kalau mereka hanya 'kekasih' untuk label.  
Lalu, kenapa dirinya jadi seperti ini?

Eiji memejamkan matanya, menikmati alunan nada yang menyatu dengan suara Shingo.

Lalu? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

.

. . . .

.

Malam telah larut, bulan dan bintang menggantung di langit yang hitam pekat, bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip seakan tengah berpesta di atas sana. Suara hewan malam menambah keramaian di tengah malam yang sunyi ini.

Suara langkah kaki yang pelan terdengar di telinga seorang pemuda yang berjalan dengan pelan seraya menundukkan wajahnya menatap lantai jembatan yang ia lewati.

Eiji memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan, karena Hina terlalu asik bernyanyi bersama kakaknya, mereka jadi pulang terlalu malam.

Ia tadi sempat ditawari untuk pulang bersama mereka, dimana Shingo membawa mobil, hanya saja ia menolak, apalagi setelah kejadian tadi bersama Shingo, membuatnya ingin sendiri untuk sementara.

#Flashback#

"Oniichan! Keren sekali!" puji Hina pada Shingo yang baru saja menyelesaikan lagunya, pria itu meringis di hadapan Hina dan Eiji.

"Terima kasih..." ucapnya malu

"Eiji-kun! Sekarang giliranmu yang bernyanyi!" seru Hina pada Eiji

"Ah... Tidak usah Hina-chan..." tolak Eiji.

"Ya sudah, aku mau bernyanyi lagi..." Hina lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi untuk memilih lagu kembali.

Shingo dan Eiji sama-sama tak bersuara sepeninggalan Hina, suasana canggung sangat terasa diantara mereka.

"Jadi Eiji..." Shingo memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Ah, ya?"

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu? Apa kau mau?" tanya Shingo, pria yang berprofesi menjadi seorang detective polisi itu menatap Eiji penuh harap.

Pemuda berambut gelap itu menundukkan wajahnya, membuat matanya tertutup oleh poninya.

"Maaf..." ujar Eiji pelan, pemuda itu meremas telapak tangannya yang basah akan keringat dingin.

"Aku tidak bisa..." lanjutnya terdengar lirih diantara alunan musik yang menyatu dengan suara Hina, pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, matanya memandang lurus ke arah Hina yang tengah bernyanyi.

"Apa... Karena Ankh?" tanya Shingo terdengar agak bergetar.

"Walau dia sangat menyebalkan, tapi aku tak mengerti kenapa aku begini..." ucap pemuda itu terdengar bergetar.

"... Aku tak tahu..." Eiji menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, menyembunyikan kegetiran dalam suaranya "...kenapa aku merindukannya seperti ini..."

Shingo menyadari dari nada suara pemuda di sampingnya itu bahwa sebuah kerinduan yang besar tersimpan dalam hati Eiji, tampaknya dirinya sudah tak memiliki harapan lagi.

#Flashback Off#

Langkah Eiji begitu pelan, sesekali ia telihat menghela nafas, tampaknya pemuda itu menyesali dirinya yang sudah terlihat lemah di hadapan Shingo.

"Lama sekali!" suara yang tak asing di telinganya membuat Eiji menghentikan langkahnya, pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan, matanya melebar saat menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ankh..." tanpa disadari pemuda berambut gelap itu menyebut nama sosok yang ada di depannya kini.

"Kau lama sekali! Asik berkencan, heh?" tanya Ankh dengan dengusan menghina.

"Kenapa kau berada disini?" tanya Eiji tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan dari Ankh.

Pemuda blonde itu tak menjawab, kaki-kakinya melangkah mendekati pemuda berambut kelam yang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya.  
Ankh menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan Eiji.

Angin berhembus membelai mereka berdua, memberikan sensasi dingin pada tubuh mereka yang berbalut pakaian.

Angin membuat rambut mereka bergoyang seirama arah angin, dengan gerakan yang halus Ankh menggerakan tangannya ke belakang kepala Eiji, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka bertemu, tak ada gerakan seperti biasanya, hanya saling menempel dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Mereka berdua hanya saling diam selepas Ankh mengakhiri ciuman singkat itu.

Eiji menatap Ankh dalam diam seakan menunggu penjelasan dari pemuda blonde itu, namun tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari sana.

"Aku tak mengerti..." lirih Eiji, ia memilih untuk mengusir keheningan diantara mereka, wajahnya kembali ia tundukkan, menatap hampa pada tempatnya berpijak.

"...kenapa aku harus merindukanmu seperti ini..." akunya "...kenapa harus aku yang merasakan semua ini? Dimana aku sendirilah yang berkata bahwa kata 'kekasih' diantara kita hanyalah sebuah label..."

Ankh hanya diam mendengar perkataan Eiji, namun matanya lurus menatap pemuda di hadapannya yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"... Beri aku pilihan Ankh? Apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini?" Eiji mengangkat wajahnya, matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata milik Ankh, desir angin mengisi keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah kekasihku yang sebenarnya..."

Eiji memejamkan matanya saat Ankh kembali mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka kembali bertemu, dalam sebuah ciuman yang cukup panjang.  
Menyampaikan segala rasa yang mereka punya, saling mengakui bahwa mereka telah sama-sama jatuh ke dalam pesona satu sama lain.

-End-

(1) = Lagu 'Regret Nothing' yang dinyanyikan asli oleh Shu Watanabe a.k.a Hino Eiji

(2) = lagu 'Kimi e no x'mas song', yang dinyanyikan asli oleh Ryosuke Miura a.k.a Ankh, cuma gak ada di filmnya.. Hehehe..

(3) = Rumah yang dimaksud adalah rumah seperti yang di filmnya... XD

N/A : Aaaa..! Gomennasai, karena lama gak update, untuk The Wind masih terus jalan, itu bakan tamat kok, aku janji, walau kayaknya lama deh.. XD  
karena akhir-akhir ini ada kendala T.T

ini ff Oneshoot Ankh/Eiji, sebagai permintaan maaf akan keterlambatan update The Wind chap 4...  
Semoga kalian menyukainya.. :D


End file.
